Cervical cancer is a malignant tumor frequently found in department of gynecology. For carcinoma in situ, the high incidence of age is 30-35 years old, while for infiltrating carcinoma, that is 45-55 years old. However, in recent years, the incidence has shown younger trend. In recent decades, the universal use of cervical cytological screening has allowed early detection on cervical cancer and precancerous lesion, and the incidence and the mortality of cervical cancer have obviously decreased. The occurrence of cervical cancer resulted from multifactor effects, and it is mainly related with infection of human papillomavirus (HPV), especially high risk HPV16 and 18, while other predisposing factors such as early marriage, early childbearing, multiple birth, excessive sexual partners, etc, are all causes of HPV infection. The study indicates 99.7% cervical cancers are caused by HPV infection. The said virus belongs to Papillomavirus genus of Papovaviridae family, with a diameter of 52-55 nm and without velamen. It possesses anicosahedron structure, with 72 capsids in its surface, and its viral genome is a double stranded and circular DNA molecules. It is anepitheliotropic virus, and widely distributes in human and animals, with high specificity. It has been known that HPV may induce benign tumors and nodules in human for a long time, such as human verruca vulgaris and condyloma acuminate growing in skin and mucous membrane close to reproductive organs, as well as papilloma growing in mucous membrane. The repeat infection of some HPVs that are high risk and do not have symptoms of nodules and so on might develop precancerous change, even invasive cancers.
According to homology of HPV, currently, more than 130 types have already been found. Based on its danger degree, these HPV viruses are classified as low risk (non-cancer relationship type) and high risk (cancer relationship type) types, in which high risk HPV types, that are correlated with genital tract precancerosis or cancers, are mainly HPV 16, 18, 31, 33, etc. Thus, development of drugs against HPV viruses also contributes to treatment of nodule or cancer conditions associated with HPV viruses. Patent application number 201310013707.1 disclosed a pyrimidine compound of formula 1 or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof:

This patent application further reported this kind of compounds had certain anti-herpesvirus and anti-flu virus properties, and can be used for the treatment of infectious diseases correlated with varicella, herpes zoster, influenza, etc.
At present, reports on activities of this compounds against other tumors or viruses have not been found.